


Like The Tide

by RoseNox98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's a sweetie, Fluffy Smut, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin sneaks through the camp to visit Eren. Takes place the night before they see the female Titan (I'm assuming that they camped out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Tide

Armin slunk through the rows of tents, eyeing them through the darkness. He knew Eren's would be right next to the Captain's, as he had to stay close to Levi.

Movement ahead of him made his stop, breath hitching when he saw Levi slink across the rows of tents, ducking in to the one that looked a little grander than the rest, the emblem on the side marking as the commander's.

Well, that explained a lot, and it made his mission a little easier.

He dashed behind the tents, ducking out of sight when a night watchman passed. He slipped around to the front of Eren's tent, the ties already undone.

He grinned. So Eren was expecting him.

Entering the tent, he knelt down beside the bed roll, his hand meeting empty blankets. 

Making a small sound of confusion, Armin looked around the tent. There didn't seem to be any sign of a struggle, and with the close proximity of the tents he doubted that anything could happen without the others knowing.

He was about turn back when the flaps to the tent opened. He startled, a sharp gasp leaving his lips. A breathless Eren was standing in the opening when he turned.

 

"Thank God, I thought that something had happened to you."

"Eren?"

The human-titan rushed at him, wrapping him up in his arms.

He pressed his face into Armin's slim neck. "I wanted to surprise you, so I snuck to your tent. I thought you'd wondered off."

The true fear didn't need to be spoken. Eren thought he'd been eaten.

They were safe in their camp, as safe as they could be outside of Wall Rose, but if one went off on their own, there was no telling what could happen.

Hugging his back, his soothed his friend. "I know better than that, Eren, I'm not a child."

Puling back a little, he pushed Eren's damp hair away from his forehead, hotter now that his titan side had been awakened.

"But I was worried, too," he confessed. "I didn't know where you were." Armin looked down as he said it, cheeks heating.

Eren smiled at his, one hand moving to tip Armin's chin up so he could look at his face.

Even in the dark, Armin knew that he could see the flush on his face, the same way that he could see the way Eren's eyes were fixed him.

Armin saw his gaze drop down to his lips, and his cheeks flushed brighter.

"Can I kiss you, Armin?"

He always asked, even though they'd been sneaking around for almost a year.

It struck him that this was the first time they'd really been alone since the first battle; since Eren changed.

Here there were no bars keeping them apart, and no threat of someone storming in and catching them.

He almost didn't want to believe it, but something in Eren's eyes made him see that it was true. Eren was afraid he didn't want him anymore.

Leaning up on his toes, Armin pressed his lips to Eren's cheek.

"Yes, Eren."

The soft gasp beside his ear was echoed by his own when Eren tugged him back by his hair, not hard enough to hurt, and kissed him.

It always took his breath away, how warm and soft Eren's lips were.

He'd seen the same lips covered in blood, stained with it while his hand was ragged from the bite, but didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling the dark haired boy closer.

Armin could feel him smile against his lips, Eren's hands dropping down to his hips.

Parting his lips a little, Armin curled his fingers into Eren's hair.

He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat when Eren pressed his tongue into his mouth, still shy about meeting it with his own.

They'd gone further than simple kisses, but it had been months.

When Eren started to step forward, Armin didn't hesitate to walk back, letting Eren push him back onto the pallet.

The dark haired male followed him down, fitting between his spread thighs like he belonged there.

The thick blankets were soft under him, a nice padding between him and the ground, but he knew they would be scratchy against his bare skin.

He had everything thing on but his 3D-gear, having left it back in his tent.

If anything should happen in the night, he would be fast enough without its added weight to run back to get it.

It was a gamble, but he wasn't worried, not when Eren started kissing down his neck.

His head fell back, exposing his throat, and let out a soft moan.

Eren nipped at the pale skin, careful not to leave any marks were their fellow solders could see them.

They weren't ashamed, far from it, but if Captain Levi knew he'd send Armin back to head quarters.

It was too risky for Eren to have such a strong emotional attachment.

Armin knew that if he was in danger and Eren saw he wouldn't think twice about going Titan to protect him.

He shivered at the thought.

"Eren," he breathed when his jacket was pushed off his shoulders.

Eren hummed from where he was still kissing at his collar bone, fingers working his buttons open.

He could mark the skin there, the darkest one long faded.

That one was from before Eren got eaten, before he'd changed.

Armin knew that in those few hours where he'd thought that he'd lost him, he viewed them as all he'd had left.

Mikasa, the only one who knew they weren't just friends, could see it.

The way he'd curled in on himself, hated himself for not being good enough.

Armin never said it aloud, but Eren was always the better fighter. He didn't deserve to die.

In that moment they were both broken. Mikasa had lost her friend, a brother even, and she knew how it felt.

So he'd let her help him up, and the look she'd given him wasn't full of hate, but of shared pain.

 

Armin was snapped out of his darker thoughts, letting out a groan.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Eren had opened his shirt, the leather strap across his chest unbuckled.

Eren leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

"You still with me?" he asked softly, tucking a strand of blond hair behind Armin's ear.

"Yeah." His breathing was starting to get a little ragged, heart pumping faster than it did in battle.

Blue eyes met green, and Armin reached up to card his fingers through Eren's dark hair.

"I love you," he told Eren, pressing at his hips with his thighs.

Eren looked at him like he couldn't believe his luck, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you, too, Armin."

It wasn't spoken a lot, but they both knew it.

Letting his eyes close, he tugged him a little closer, thankful for how flexible he was in his uniform pants as he hooked his legs over Eren's hips.

"Eren," he gasped when the older boy tried to press passed his lips again. "You're wearing far too much clothing."

He tugged at his jacket to make his point. If he was going to be half naked, so was Eren.

He got another kiss for his trouble, Eren chuckling against his lips even as he shrugged his jacket off, the tan leather falling to the side of their makeshift bed.

Armin ran his hands up Eren's back, warm through his shirt, and clung to him.

He'd almost lost him so many times, and now that he had him in his arms-safe-he wasn't going to let him go.

He turned his head, pressing his face into the crook of Eren's neck.

He didn't know where he'd wanted this visit to go, and really, he still didn't.

Eren cleared that up when he breathed a devotion into his ear, hips pressing tightly together.

That was all it took for Armin to get strung tight, back bowing.

Clothing came off faster then, boots and pants and the straps for their gear becoming a messy heap beside them.

When they moved together, a push and pull just like the ocean tides they'd read about as children, Armin wasn't ashamed to admit that his cheeks were wet with tears, salty like the sea.

They held each other after, Armin curled into Eren's side, messy blond head on his shoulder.

Fresh marks tingled on his chest, red spots the shape of Eren's mouth, that he would cover with his uniform when the time came.

They stayed together until the dawn light started to turn the sky gray, then they helped each other dress, hands tugging leather straps into place.

Later, when they were lined up and awaiting orders for the day, Armin caught sight of a red mark on Levi's throat, just before he tightened his cravat.


End file.
